Camp Lazlo Sequalled Story 1: A Sweet New Camper!
by cartoonlover312
Summary: new camper named Nick joins Camp Kidney No, Nick does not represent me , little did the beans know that he will do something extraordinary to all the campers of leaky lake! First fanfic, R&R please. Rated K and up , just in case.
1. Chapter 1: The New Camper!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones I created which are the dad, and the little Prairie dog.**

"Attention campers, meet at the camp gate for a new camper."

Right after Slinkman finished speaking, Lumpus walked by the room mumbling too himself, "what, another camper? Yeesh, we already have a monkey, we don't need anymore annoying pests…" Slinkman, however, didn't hear anything that the scoutmaster has said and continued with his duties and reported to the camp gate.

Finally, everyone was up and at the front of the gate waiting for the camper. It was very silent until Edward yelled out, "Why are we standing here wasting our time?" while stretching his arms out in front of him. Lazlo spoke up and replied "because we're waiting for the new camper silly!" Edward then mumbles to himself and stands there with the other campers.

After about 5 minutes after Edward yelled, a car that looked similar to Commander HooHa's drove up and almost ran over the campers! Because of this everyone ran off screaming and went behind the pole with the speakers.

Then a man, about the size of Hooha, except he is a Grounhog, comes out of the car with a military shirt exacty like Hooha's. Next to him was a little boy who looked cute and innocent, and is a Prairie dog the age of 6, with a blue and white striped shirt, and black shorts. The Prairie dog also had a lollipop in his mouth which made the scouts wonder if that was the Groundhog's son.

That's when this man screamed, "Everyone, front and center!" Almost immediately, after he said those words, everyone immediately lined up in a single file line, including Lumpus who was just passing by the scouts! That's when Sinkman arrived and talked to the groundhog away from his son, and the campers. The bean scouts couldn't here anything from their argument until Slinkman mistakenly said out loud, "But we don't have a scout uniform for his age." Hearing this, Lazlo, yelled out to Slinkman, "I have a scout uniform that might fit him." Slinkman, who didn't want to know why Lazlo has a uniform for a 6 - year old Prairie dog, agreed to the argument.

The groundhog left, leaving the little 6 year-old Prairie dog there. Strangely, he wasn't sad that his father just ditched him without saying a word, he just went along with it.

Slinkman, then asked the Prairie dog, "what is your name?" Then, the Prairie dog took his lollipop out of his mouth, and answered, "My name is Nick Praire." Speaking out loud so everyone could hear. Then Slinkman decided to assign Nick to the Jelly cabin since that seems a safe place for him to stay.

Without any more arguments, everyone left leaving the Jellies, and Nick, alone. Lazlo decided to make conversation and asked, " is that a tasty lollipop?" Nick nodded unable to say anything with the lollipop in his mouth.

Lumpus then comes running in out of nowhere, and yelled out while pulling out the candy out of Nick's mouth, "NO CANDY IN THIS CAMP!" Lumpus then runs back to his room, and yells out, "Mmmmm, this is a good lollipop!" The Jellies were the only one to hear since everyone else was minding there own business.

Lazlo, feeling bad for Nick since he brought up the subject of candy, apoligized. "Don't worry Lazlo!" Nick said. Suddenly, Nick pulls out 4 Swirly lollipops from behind his back! Surprised, the Jellies all said in unison, "How did you do that?" while staring in awe. Nick only smiled while passing out the candy and thought to himself, _this is gonna be one fun summer!_

**How did I do on my first chapter of my first fan fiction? Review and tell me what you think please!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tour and Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Lazlo and its characters, I only own the ones I created**

Chapter 2: The Tour, and Confusion

While the Jellies were eating there lollipops, trying not to get noticed by the scoutmaster, they gave Nick a tour around camp after he was finished dressing into his uniform!

The gang started by going to all of the cabin's of Camp Kidney, Introducing Nick to who lives in which cabin since all the campers were outside playing.

Afterwards, the gang went to the lake and was telling Nick all their adventures they had. Meanwhile, while Lazlo was speaking, Nick spoke up.

"Um, Lazlo…"

"And then Lumpus was attacked by a giant… huh?"

"Well, I was thinking if we can talk to some of the other campers and ask their opinions about this camp."

"Well that sounds like a great idea, huh guys?"

Raj and Clam shook their heads saying no.

"Great! Let's go!" yelled the happy monkey.

The Jellies went up to Edward and Lazlo asked, "Hey Edward, what do you think of this camp!"

"I think of this camp stupid, annoying, and idiotic that it was built! In fact, the only person stupider then this camp, IS YOU LAZLO!"

While Lazlo was laughing thinking Edward was joking, Edward said to himself, "Stupid monkey."

Nick heard his last statement and got really angry at Edward, but tried not to show it.

Soon, very soon, a gigantic black Licorice fell out of the sky and landed on Edward!

"What the heck! Where did this thing come from?"

Raj, Clam, and Lazlo were surprised that a gigantic piece of candy landed on Edward. They just stared at Edward who was screaming, "Stop staring and help me!" Then Nick said, "Can we go along with the tour?"

"Sure!" Lazlo replied.

"How come he got squashed by a giant piece of candy?" Raj said in jealousy.

"Lucky." Clam said going along with what Raj said.

This led them ditching Edward who was yelling at them to come back. He got help from Chip and Skip who ate the giant piece of candy.

Later, after ditching Edward, they finished the tour all around camp, and it was already lunchtime.

"Let's go get some grub guys, I'm starving!" Raj said excitedly.

"Starving!" Clam yelled out agreeing with Raj.

After the Jelly crew was settled at the table, they all began asking questions to Nick in what he thought of Camp Kidney now.

"So how do you like your first day Nick?" Lazlo said excitedy.

"Did you have fun?" Raj asked.

"Happy?" Clam spoke.

Nick, who was happy to be with the Jelly cabin, said "One at a time! I had a great first day, and I am having fun! I'm just mad at Edward for yelling at you like that Lazlo."

"It's okay, Edward always teases me like that." Lazlo said comforting his new friend.

"Always!" Clam said.

Raj said thinking out loud, "Yah, and it's really strange how he was crushed by a giant licorice after the insult, eh Lazlo?"

"yeah, that is weird." Lazlo replied

"Very strange!" Clam said

After hearing these questions, Nick yelled out, "Hey guys!" Then Lazlo, Raj, and Clam looked at Nick with an expression on each of their faces that said, "What?"

"I will tell you everything about the strange occurrence, but we have to go to the cabin." The Jellies agreed and sneaked out of the mess hall to the Jelly Cabin.

**Poor Edward, he was crushed by a Giant piece of black licorice xD. Review please, and give me suggestions on what candy should fall out of the sky and who it will hit to =D.**


	3. Chapter 3: What is going on!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Lazlo, I own the created ones**

Chapter 3: What is going on?

The Jellybeans walked into their cabin while Nick was making sure no one was around.

After he was sure that they're alone, he said "So do you 3 want to know why these occurrences happened?"

The Jelly crew nodded.

"Then you must keep this a secret and never speak this to anyone but me, and each other."

The 3 promised to Nick that everything he said, they would keep it a secret.

"Ok, here it goes."

Nick whispers into each of the 3 animals ears. After Nick finished saying every last word to each of them, the Jellybeans screamed altogether, "What!" as they stare at the 6 year old prairie dog.

"I do not believe you, that is impossible!" Raj said in objection.

"But it's true!" Nick said fighting back.

Clam stopped them both from saying anything else before it gets out of hand.

Lazlo says, "How is this possible then?"

All Nick could say was, "My mother…" and nothing more.

The jelly mates wanted to hear more with details, but Nick refused. It was quiet, and then finally, Lazlo broke the silence. "How did your dad find out you were an animal with magical powers?"

Nick told them everything. "When I was a baby, I floated around the house which gave away a lot of things about me. As I grew to the age of 4, I started to use my powers to make candy since I was always upset because my father would yell at me at how I would annoy him with what I do. Then, by the age of 6, which is the day of today, he sent me here so he could get as far away from me as possible. I was happy about this because my dad always made me upset, and that's where I am now."

It was extremely quiet now. It lasted for 5 minutes, and then Lazlo yet again spoke, saying "So your mom was a wizard?" Nick sighed, and nodded. "So you got your magic from your mom?" Nick nodded again.

"Well you're away from your dad, and we Jelly cabin buddies are here to make your day a better one!

Later, as they all stepped out of the cabin, Slinkman talking through a microphone which leads to the speakers said, "Campers, it's time to go meet the squirrel scouts for a picnic, there will also be games for you all to do. That is all." –click-

"…. Who are the squirrel scouts?"

**Sorry about the cheesiness xP, but do you get who Nick is now? Great! Now read on for the next chapter, Nick will meet the squirrel scouts! Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others xP.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Visit, and Action!

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own camp lazlo, I only own the characters I created**

Chapter 4: A visit, and Action!

"Who are the Squirrel Scouts?" Nick asked.

"Oh, it's just an all girl's camp called Acorn Flats across leaky lake over there." Lazlo said while pointing at Acorn Flats.

"Now how could I miss that? It's huge! My sister always dreamt of going to a place like that." Nick said.

Raj walks up to Nick and says in a terrified voice, "Dreaming of going to a camp like that? That camp is a nightmare! The girl's are always picking on us guys, and they always…!"

"Raj settle down!" Lazlo begged to Raj. Finally, Raj did sit still, but still had a terrified look in his eyes. Nick, however, wasn't frightened. He's been living with an older sister who is 10, and is always bugging him. So he was used to it.

Later, while they were getting on the bus, Slinkman wanted to talk to Lazlo. As slinkman spotted Lazlo, he asked "Lazlo, can you do me a favor?" Lazlo just nodded his head. "I need you to keep an eye on Nick, make sure he doesn't get lost, Acorn Flats is very big after all." Slinkman said. "Don't worry sir, he'll be fine by me!" Then afterwards, everyone was on the bus.

**Moments Later…**

"Ahh…., we made it to Acorn Flats!"

"Yes but did they have to tie us up and hang us upside-down?"

It was true, the 4 were tied up and hanging upside-down. Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen were the ones who were guarding.

"Head Rush!"

"I must admit, this is more than I would expect from them then my sister…"

"Hey! What are you 3 doing with the 4 bean scouts?" Ms. Doe, the Scout Mistress of Acorn Flats, yelled out. The 3 girls were stammering. Finally, Gretchen was able to say, "We were, um…, playing dungeons with the bean scouts." While the 4 bean scouts were trying to yell out it was a lie, Patsy and Nina were covering up their mouths to keep them quiet.

"Well, if you're paying a game with the bean scouts, then ok its fine by me! Haha!" Then Ms. Doe left.

Patsy and Nina let go of the bean scouts mouths and sighed in relief. "That was a close one!" Nina said in relief. "Yeah, we would've had to let go of the bean scouts if she finds out what we're doing." Patsy said. "And I wouldn't want to let go of you, Laaazloooooo."

Lazlo still doesn't know why Patsy always spoke like that, but Nick, who listens to her sister babble a lot about boys, already knew why she speaks that way to Lazlo. Clam, who had a head rush, had a plan because of all the blood pumping to his head making him smarter **(if you do this in real life, you will not become smart)**! Also the fact that Clam is a total genius who speaks a few words. Clam tells Lazlo, Raj, and Nick about the plan.

Lazlo pokes Gretchen on the shoulder with his tail. Gretchen ignores at first. Afterwards it started to bug her! Then she finally grabbed the tail of Lazlo and jerked it as hard as she could, but didn't know Lazlo was poking her. Because of this, Lazlo was pulled out of the ropes free! Lazlo ran as fast as he could with the trio squirrel scouts chasing him.

Now that the guards were distracted, Clam had enough time to cut the ropes with his horn and set the rest of the crew free! The 6 year old, magical prairie dog couldn't use his magic to escape because he was upside down, disabling him to think straight. After they were free, they noticed that all the squirrel scouts weren't guarding any of the scouts they have trapped! The crew heard a yell and noticed that Lazlo had the entire group of squirrel scouts chasing him! Not wasting any more time, Nick used his magic to set the rest of the beans free while Raj and Clam run off to save Lazlo.

"Now what do we do Clam?" Raj asked.

"Um…. don't know. Didn't think this far." Clam said in embarrassment.

Raj realizes that they're running towards an angry mob of squirrel scouts, and they didn't have a plan!

However, Lazlo, who was still running from the squirrel scouts, had a plan to get them trapped! He runs up to Clam and Raj who runs along with him and tells them the plan. Then Raj runs up to Nick and tells him the plan as well.

"That's it? So simple and yet so easy to capture all at once." Nick said with surprise.

Nick then used his magic to make a gigantic cage able to fit all the squirrel scouts, then dropped it over them. They were all trapped inside.

All the bean scouts were cheering "Jellybeans! Jellybeans!"

About 10 minutes after the capture, they let the squirrel scouts out because Ms. Doe was starting the picnic, and every single scout had to be there before they could eat. They weren't hungry at first, until the squirrel scouts told them all the yummy food that would be at the picnic which made them all drool.

**Meanwhile, at the picnic…**

Lazlo and his buddies were all having such a big feast. First they ate 2 grilled cheese sandwiches, then they ate 3 chicken wings, and they also ate hot dogs, hamburgers, ham, beef, and then they all finished it off with a soda drinking contest! They were all so full, they couldn't even stand up! Afterwards, Nick, who didn't eat so much, stood up (the only one who could in the bean scouts to) and walked to where Patsy and her friends were.

Patsy was talking to her friends about the strange things that were happening. "Come on, it was just dumb luck." Gretchen said. Then Nina said in denial, "Actually Gretchen, dumb luck has an extremely low chance with the bean scouts, there is no way they could've broken all the ropes in less than a minute and set up a cage EXACTLY the size of our mob of scouts." Gretchen just groaned after listening to Nina.

Finally, Nick came by to the spot where Patsy and her friends were. Gretchen yelled out "Hey, what're you doing here bean scout!" Then Patsy quickly yanked Gretchen and whispers something into her ear. Nick could hear everything however, they were whispering pretty loudly. They were asking each other if he really was a bean scout because of his age. So after they finished whispering Nick just saluted them a goodbye. Patsy stops him right in his tracks and invites him over to sit with them. Secretly, they were planning to tell them how the bean scouts were able to get everyone onto the ground, and get them trapped in a cage ever so fast but Nick never knew this. He didn't listen to the last part of their whispering.

Patsy starts off by asking his name. "My name is Nick, and I want to ask you something Patsy… do you like Lazlo?" Patsy didn't know how he found out, but just replies, "I d-don't know what you're t-talking about." Nick leans closer to her and examines her. He pulls out a box of chocolates out of nowhere and gives it to Patsy. "Here, give it to Lazlo." Nick said, and then he walks off.

The rest of the group stares at the chocolate for a long time. Nina finally says, "How did he do that?" Gretchen decided to fool around. "Maybe it was magic! Hahaha!" Patsy and Gretchen laughed, Nina didn't. She thought about the joke that Gretchen said, and the recent events.

**Meanwhile…**

"Ugh, why must I sit with people who have to drink soda through their noses." Edward said talking to himself while walking to get another soda.

"I must've puked a lot of meat after I saw that."

**Back with Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen…**

"It makes sense!" Nina yelled. Gretchen just asked "What makes sense?" "That new bean scout has to be some sort of Wizard in training!" Nina said in excitement. "Nina, that has got to be the craziest thing you said ever since you thought that the Jelly cabin were evil space borgs!" Patsy said remembering the time they snuck up the totem pole watching Lazlo, Raj, and Clam flying in mid-air with static around them.

"But it all makes sense! The bean scouts have never been able to wrangle all of us in one place! Then the new camper comes, does his magic, and help's the bean's win! It even explains how he got those chocolates out of nowhere." Nina said enthusiastically.

While Nina was speaking, she hadn't noticed that Edward was eavesdropping on them and heard every single word! "That explains why a giant black licorice fell out of the sky… I need to tell Chip and Skip! I will be able to get free candy any time I want! I just need to get him into my cabin!" Edward said with an evil grin, and runs off.

Meanwhile, while everyone was about to go back on the bus, Patsy caught Lazlo and wanted to talk to him in peace. When they were alone, Patsy gave him the box of chocolates he got from Nick. "Gee, thanks Patsy!" Lazlo said excitedly. Patsy just gave a smile and said "No problem Lazlo!" After they parted, Patsy caught sight of Nick who gave thumbs up to Patsy.

Then the bus left back to Camp Kidney.

On the way back, Lazlo and the gang had one thing to say, "That was the most fun I ever had!"

**Don't think it is the end just because they said they had a great time. Sorry about the middle part where Nick gives Patsy chocolate, that part was completely rushed xP.**


	5. Chapter 5: Title won't fit in box

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows what im going to say "I don't own Camp Lazlo, just the created ones I own."**

Chapter 5: Aggression Plus Depression equals Disaster!

When everyone was back at Camp Kidney, something strange was going on for the Jelly buddies. People were being so nice to them all of a sudden, especially to Nick! Chip and Skip walks up to them and offers a shoe shine. "Would you like a shoe shine my lord?" Skip said. "Uh… no thanks." Nick replied. Then Samson walks up and offers him a popsicle. "Here you go your highness." Samson said in respect. "Ok what the heck is going on here?" Nick yelled out with his Jelly group staring at Samson, Chip, and Skip.

"Hey Nick!" Someone yelled out from behind the group. They turn around to spot Edward. "Come with me back to my cabin." Edward offers.

Then Nick replies "Can my friend's come?"

"Ditch those losers and just follow me!"

"Don't worry Nick; you can go if you want." Lazlo said.

Nick nodded and follows Edward into his cabin.

While in the cabin Edward started to offers Nick many services, but Nick just refuses. "Why are you being so kind to me?" Nick asked in curiosity.

Edward answers his question, "all the things we are doing aren't free you know, we want some… treats in return."

"What kind of treats?"

"Oh just cough up the candy would ya!" Edward was starting to yell louder and louder frightening Nick.

"I don't have any candy!" Nick lied.

"Is that so… then how are you getting candy out of nowhere mister candy wizard!"

There was silence. None of them spoke. They could only here Edward huffing in frustration.

Finally, Nick broke the silence. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I am a wizard!" Nick started to cry out.

Edward gladly answers, "Let's just say, some of your friends babbled."

Edward was joking about the Squirrel Scouts being Nick's friend, he hardly knew them; however, Nick took Edward's comment too literally. He thought that Lazlo and the others babbled, he doesn't know that Edward heard from the squirrel scouts.

There was silence again. Then Nick just leaves the cabin and heads back to Jelly cabin.

As Nick walked in, he had a sad look on his face while the Jellybeans were jumping on their beds. Lazlo was the first to notice Nick's bad mood, and walks up to him and asks him questions.

"What's the matter?" Lazlo said starting off.

"You should know."

Lazlo was now clueless; he didn't know what Nick was talking about. He then says, "What're you talking about, and didn't say anything."

"You told everyone my secret…" Lazlo was shocked! He couldn't believe that everyone found out Nick's secret when none of them said anything at all!

"We didn't tell anyone your secret!" Raj and Clam started to notice the argument and joined in along with Lazlo.

"Yah, not one word slipped out of our mouths!" Raj said in defense.

"Said nothing!" Clam yelled out.

"Then how did everyone find out that I am a wizard!"

None of the Jelly crew said anything, until Nick broke the silence again. "Get out; I want to be alone in this cabin for a while."

With no complaints or any more arguments, the 3 buddies walked outside. "How can he accuse us like that? We're his friends we would never tell a secret!" Raj yelled out loud to his friends.

"Nothing!" Clam said in agreement.

Then Lazlo said in a serious tone "We got to find out how everyone found out about Nick's secret to prove ourselves innocent! Let's go talk to the campers!"

And so the Jellybeans ran off searching for clues, and talking to the people.

**Meanwhile, back in the Jelly cabin…**

Nick was crying himself too sleep. "How could I accuse them like that?" Nick said talking to himself. "My friends would never spill the beans… would they?" Nick was starting to cry more until it started to all of a sudden, rain!

Nick hadn't noticed, but he was still arguing to himself. "Why would anyone do that? But none of my friends would say anything!" Nick was starting to get angry, his mind was set on fire, believe his friends? Or accuse them of everything. His head hurt, he couldn't choose.

Suddenly, lightning started to strike Acorn Flats, and whirlpools appeared all over Leaky Lake.

**Meanwhile, back with the 3 Jellybeans…**

"Whoa! Where did the whirlpools and rain come from?" Lazlo said.

Then Raj and Clam runs up to him and tells him excitedly, "We found out how the secret got out! Edward was listening to the Squirrel Scouts conversation and overheard their conclusion that Nick is a wizard!"

Clam notices the whirlpools "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but we have to get back to Jelly cabin and tell Nick how we found out!" Lazlo said.

And so the trio ran off to the cabin as fast as possible. When they went in the room, they noticed Nick was gone! They found a note that read, "Dear Lazlo, Raj, and Clam, I'm sorry for accusing you 3 of telling my secret, went out into woods to be alone. Don't show up here unless it's important. Thank you. From, Nick."

"To the woods!" Lazlo yelled out triumphantly.

And so, the trio ran into the woods, looking for Nick.

**Sorry about the last part, another rushed typing =D. **


	6. Chapter 6: Another Explanation

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own Camp Lazlo, I own the characters I created.**

Chapter 6: Another Explanation

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were all running through the woods in search for Nick.

"Niiiiick!" they would shout.

When the Jelly crew was all back together, they heard a faint crying noise. They followed the noise which grew louder and louder until they found that Nick was crying!

"Nick!" The crew shouted for joy! Nick turns around and spots Lazlo, Raj, and Clam.

"Guys, I missed you so much! I got lost in the woods while I was thinking of what was happening back at the camp!" Nick yelled out and still crying.

Then Lazlo started comforting Nick, "There there, you're all right, we all know how to get out of these woods! But, do you know WHY these events are happening?" Nick wiped his eyes, and was ready to tell the crew what was going on. "You know how I was left alone in the cabin?" The Jellies nodded." "Well, I was thinking really hard and my mind went Kablooey! Since I'm still a wizard in training, I can't control my magic very well, and this leads to the whirlpools and thunderstorms!"

Lazlo then began, "So, are you saying now that your better, the rain stopped?" Nick, who was better, sadly shook his head. "I can't control my magic very well remember?"

"Oh yeah, in that case, we need a plan…" Lazlo, Raj, Clam, and Nick began thinking. All of a sudden they heard voices yelling, "Nick I know you're in the woods! Come out and try to stop these storms or else were coming in!" then they heard a lot of agreement comments like "yeah!" or "come out!"

"Now what're we supposed to do, they're going to kill me if they spot me!" Nick said in fear.

Then Clam leaps with joy yelling out, "Have Plan!" They all huddled together and Clam told each of them what to do. "Break!" They said when they broke up the huddle.

Raj and Clam runs to where the angry mob was.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Raj asked with lack of confidence.

"Only hope." Was all Clam said.

**Sorry this chapter was really short, but the next chapter will have more action in it!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Sweet Plan

**Disclaimer: Again, DO NOT OWN CAMP LAZLO, ONLY CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 7: A Sweet Plan

Lazlo went through the other way which headed to Acorn Flats.

Nick, just stood where he is now, bowed his head, and made his feet cress cross. He started to glow yellow light, and started floating.

Raj and Clam finally made it to camp where the people were still arguing. "STOP! STOP! DO YOU WANT THE RAIN TO STOP AND THE CAMP FIXED?" Raj yelled out to all the campers.

Everyone nods their heads.

"Then you must wait! This place will be fixed in the next 10 minutes!"

"10 Minutes? We can't wait that long! Let's just run in the woods, find the camper, and force him to fix this place now!" Edward yelled out.

Then everyone behind yelled out in agreement. "Yeah!"

"Chaaaaaaarrrge!"

Raj and Clam jumped out of the way just in time, the campers almost ran them over!

"Must Stop!" Clam told Raj.

"But they're an angry mob, how are we supposed to distract them?" Raj argued with Clam.

Then Clam said, "Fake Detour Signs!"

So the 2 campers ran off behind the campers and made fake signs so it will distract them for a while.

They put up signs that read, "Take Detour, Bear on this path!" or something like that.

As for Lazlo, he was guarding Acorn Flats just in case some of the squirrel scouts were getting feisty and wanted the disasters to stop.

7 Minutes later, which means only 3 minutes left until everything is fixed, Lazlo was being chased by a bunch of squirrel scouts all over again!

Nick, who was concentrating real hard, was now floating off the ground about 1 yard high, and was glowing red.

Clam's idea only delayed the campers for a short time. Afterwards, they found out the detour was all a trick and ran over the signs.

"What do we do now? There's still 1 minute and 39 seconds before the Camp will be fixed, and they can get to Nick in 30 seconds at the pace they're going!" Raj yelled out in fear.

"Stall them!" Clam said with a bright look on his face. They reached in front of the scouts by taking a shortcut and made them stop.

"What are you guys doing?" Edward yelled in anger.

"W-well, we were, uh…, going to ask you some questions!" Raj said a bit scared.

"We don't have time for this!" Edward said, but was still being stalled by Raj's stupid questions.

Back with Lazlo, still being chased by squirrel scouts, had them occupied. Lazlo was sitting in a tree and the squirrel scouts were looking for him.

Lazlo, however, was relaxing too much, Patsy swung in on a rope and kicked Lazlo off the tree.

Lazlo was screaming and grabbed a branch with his tail. That was only the good news though. The bad news was that the squirrel scouts heard his screech and started climbing the tree.

There was only 10 seconds left until everything was fixed; however, hanging from a tree and skilled climbers made 10 seconds feel like 10 hours!

Raj and Clam were doing fine with the stalling; Lazlo was hanging for his life.

5 seconds remaining: The branch started to crack and Lazlo notices that a squirrel scout was breaking the branch

3 seconds remaining: The branch breaks off and Lazlo falls into an angry mob of squirrel scouts.

1 second remaining: He landed in the squirrel scouts mob and was about to be ripped to shreds until a flash of red light appears out of the woods! Everyone stopped speaking, everyone stopped moving. It was quiet.

Then one of the squirrel scouts said, "What was that?"

"Check what's happening in the camp and you'll find out!" Lazlo said. Raj told this to the bean scouts too.

They both looked at the camps and saw everything had stopped! No whirlpools, no rain, and then a piece of candy fell out of the sky! More and more fell out! It was raining candy!

Everyone was shouting for joy "Candy! Candy! Candy!"

Back to where Nick was, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam found him lying on the ground, seemingly dead!

The trio tried to wake him up, but they couldn't.

Tears filled their eyes when they carried him back to camp.

When they placed him on the bed he still wasn't moving.

Weeks passed by, and more weeks came by. The cabin mates couldn't believe that Nick died on his very first day in Camp Kidney.

Finally, the last week of camp came by. The Jelly cabin were filled with tears when they found out, that Nick was sitting there, still in the same position they put him in.

They were crying for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes.

Then, they heard a creaky noise. They looked up at Nick to see that he was twitching. The 3 started to stare at Nick while drying out their eyes. Finally, the little magician's eyes opens. They Jelly cabin started to stare at him with a smile on each face.

When Nick was finally up, he had one thing to say.

"What happened?"

**NICK IS BACK! Maybe I should mark this as drama too.**


	8. Chapter 8: Summer's End

**Disclaimer: I do not own camp Lazlo, and this is the final chapter! –sniffle- But don't worry! I'm making a sequel!**

The Jellybeans were so happy, they hugged Nick really tight!  
"You're…crushing…ME!" Nick said finding it hard to breathe.

The 3 let go and Lazlo said "You were gone for so long! You were in a coma!"

Nick couldn't believe what he heard. "How long was I out?"

Raj answered, "3 months! It's already the last day of Camp Kidney and we have to board the bus quickly!"

Nick was frozen; he just stared at the happy trio and finally said, "Well, I guess I should pack…"

Finally, after everyone was ready to go, Lazlo wanted to talk to Nick. Nick accepted the invitation and went along with Lazlo.

"Nick, will you be coming back?"

Nick just stared at Lazlo with a happy facial expression. "Of course I'll come back! Besides, my dad always hated me annoying him." Lazlo was his cheery monkey self again, they went back onto the bus, and they all left back to their homes.

_This was a great summer!_ Nick thought.

**THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVA! I am so proud of myself! I finished the story in 2 days! Time to work on the next sequel, here's a little preview of words. "**Daughter, go for me, please!" Dad, why did you send our brother to a camp, and end up missing him!" "The entire point of sending him to camp was because he annoyed you, and now you miss him?""Please pumpkin, if you do this, you get to go see your brother again! I already signed his camp form, and he wants to go anyways! Please daughter… for me?""… oh alright! Besides, I want to see all of my little brother's friends! He told me the 3 friends were named… Lazlo, Raj, and Clam…"


End file.
